


Shiro's Game

by Delgumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Grooming, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Rimming, Unreliable Narrator, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delgumo/pseuds/Delgumo
Summary: [RE-UP] Shiro, a preschool teacher, realizes his most taboo dream - being intimate with not one, but two of his students. What starts as an impulsive request for a kiss becomes a forbidden relationship that steals Shiro's heart. Meanwhile, he and his coworker Allura begin to cultivate a romantic relationship outside of the school. Shiro soon finds himself juggling two lives; an illegal tryst with boys he's rapidly falling for, and a mature, healthy relationship with Allura.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> This fic depicts a sexual relationship between an adult and two very young children. If such content triggers you, please back out now. I am in no way at fault if you continue to read this fic despite the warning and wind up upset. If you read this despite my warning and are suffering panic, discomfort, and self-harming/suicidal thoughts, please call 1-800-273-8255 for the suicide hotline.
> 
> This fic is not meant as a critique of anything, including male teachers, Japan, bi people, or even pedophiles. I support non-offending, anti-contact MAPs (Minor Attracted People, colloquially known as pedophiles). If you are a MAP and you feel at-risk of offending, please visit this website: virped.org. If you are a MAP who has already offended, please call your local law enforcement and turn yourself in.
> 
> Children cannot consent to adults and I in no way condone CSA. Shiro is the protagonist of this story, but he is also most certainly the villain. Shiro is bi in this fic because it was initially written before the reveal that he's gay.
> 
> Comment moderation is on based on my experience the last time I posted this.
> 
> Comments I will post:  
> \- Any critique of the fic, be it positive or negative.  
> \- Conversations on the issues presented, as long as it in some way related to the body of work.
> 
> Comments I will not post:  
> \- "Fuck you," "go die," etc.  
> \- Critiques of me as a person that in no way relate to the body of work (ie "OP is a piece of shit")  
> \- In-depth recounts of the reader's own sexual abuse.
> 
> I don't normally respond to comments because I feel it artificially inflates my comment stat count, but I will respond if the comment asks me a question directly that wouldn't result in spoilers.

Takashi Shirogane worked as an aid at a small, private daycare on the far end of Kanazawa. It was a cozy building made of brown brick, with a small pink fence in the front. Flowers, planted by the children themselves, were out front and and paper cut-outs, also the children's work, decorated the windows in suns, rainbows, and butterflies. An equally pleasant, brown brick high school sat behind the daycare, rising over the tiny building like a protective sibling. Shiro appreciated the other school's uniform; it was a simple, yet elegant pair for boys and girls, all blues, blacks, and knee-length skirts. A more grown up version of his school's cuter uniform - light blue with a white trim. To the daycare's right was a small river with a short bridge connecting one bank to another.

Shiro loved his job. He had always liked children so this career was perfect: surrounded by angels in yellow hats and light blue frocks, usually still too young to catch his eye but adorable all the same. Shiro usually worked with children between two and, at the oldest, five. Any children younger went to the nursery down the street and older would be starting kindergarten.

Aside from the children, there was Allura. She was his coworker, a beautiful foreign woman with enchanting brown skin and pale hair. There had been an attraction between them since he started working at this place, but neither of them had taken any steps to explore it. They were comfortable with one another and happy to let the relationship grow in its own time.

Currently Shiro was kneeling in front of the daycare's flowerbed, white apron folded on his knees and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hands were stained with dirt and gently cupping a flower's fragile base. At his sides were his two favorite children, the sweetest boys in the bunch - Lance and Keith.

Keith had dark hair, dusky blue eyes and a serious demeanor. He was watching Shiro's movements with intense concentration, eyebrows furrowed and lips in an open pucker as the man explained the purpose of a flower's roots.

On the other side, Lance's bright blue eyes were open wide and his mouth was stretched into a large grin. With his brown skin and hair, along with his occasionally stunted Japanese pronunciation, it was clear he was foreign. Despite this, he didn't seem to have any trouble communicating with the other kids. He was practically vibrating with excitement at what Shiro was doing until he ran out of patience and started digging his own hole in the dirt.

"You can't do that!" Keith cried out, referring to Lance's bare hands clawing at the soil, and Shiro chuckled. The boy almost sounded _offended_.

"Why not?" Lance snapped back.

"You have to use a shovel," Keith insisted, holding a spade up in his chubby fist.

As much as these boys adored Shiro, they weren't fond of one another. Shiro was trying to help them get along but so far he hadn't had much luck.

"I made a hole just fine," Lance said, smugly presenting the lopsided, shallow hole he'd dug.

"If you're not going to do it right, you should go away," Keith said, folding his arms over his chest.

"You go away!"

"Hey now boys," Shiro laughed, setting the flower into the hole and pushing dirt over its roots. "There's no need to fight."

"Your hole looks dumb," Keith mocked, too caught up in their feud to listen to his teacher.

Lance's mouth fell open and he gasped in shock at the apparent insult. Gritting his teeth, he yelled, "Your face looks dumb!"

Before Shiro had a chance to stop him, Lance grabbed a handful of soil and flung it at Keith. It struck him in the chest and without a word, Keith leapt forward to tackle Lance onto the dirty ground.

Neither boy had a chance to land any blows before Shiro pulled them apart and stood, each arm holding a squirming kid by the middle. Lance thrashed and kicked, demanding to be put down whereas Keith, although tense and uneasy, stayed still. The boy had been transferred out of another daycare for behavioral issues, but Shiro rarely saw any such conduct from him. Keith was normally attentive and obedient with Shiro and Allura... Unless Lance was around.

"We're going inside to clean up," Shiro called out to Allura. She nodded in understanding, her arms busy wrangling four toddlers. He took the boys inside and down the hall to the nap room, a comfortably furnished area across from their class. It had a bathroom and just outside it, a rather large sink basin. Shiro set the boys down on the counter and turned the water on, running it over his hand to be sure it wasn't too hot for them.

"What do we say about fighting, boys?" He asked, wetting a paper towel. They didn't respond, both fuming, so he carried on while running the moist towel over their hands. "Fighting isn't nice, is it? You're supposed to be nice to your friends."

"He isn't my friend," Keith and Lance loudly declared at once.

"Hey, hey, don't be so quick to fight." He laughed, dropping the dirty paper into the trash and wetting another. This time he ran the warm cloth down their smooth, chubby thighs. Dirt streaks turned to mud and by the third pass each silky leg was clean. Shiro ran his hand down Keith's thigh absentmindedly and gently squeezed it, enjoying its bouncy, squishy feel. He dropped the rag into the garbage and used his newly freed hand to test Lance's thigh: thinner, but the skin was softer.

Shiro swallowed thickly, his pants growing uncomfortably tight. Damn these boys! Usually he wasn't attracted to children so small, but Keith and Lance were exceptional. Far cuter than most and so mature. And so smart! Shiro had liked them since they were enrolled, and as the weeks went by he only fell more deeply infatuated. They were both so cute and feisty, and they completely _adored_ Shiro. They loved Allura too of course, but every morning they rushed to Shiro first, arms outstretched, eager for a hug. They fought over his attention daily, constant spats meant to pull him away from their classmates and center his attention on them alone.

Finally he released them, reluctantly returning his hands to his sides. "If you keep fighting, you'll get in trouble."

Lance puffed his cheeks out and crossed his arms over his chest. Beside him, Keith's brow furrowed even more deeply and he turned his eyes away. Neither of them spoke so Shiro tried again, "Do you want to be put on time out?"

Both boys shook their head but Lance spoke first, "I'm sorry I threw dirt."

Keith's expression tensed even further, "Sorry I told you to go away."

All three of them sat there for a while in silence, both Lance and Keith glaring and refusing to meet one another's gaze. Shiro looked back and forth between them, searching their faces for any signs of backing down.

"How about a make-up kiss?" Shiro asked with a tight smile, forcing the tenseness out of his voice.

What was he thinking?! They would think the request was weird - it _was_ weird, who was he kidding - and get scared. They would hop down from the counter and run out of the room to tell Allura that their teacher was a pervert. His heart hammered painfully in his chest as he waited for them to respond.

After what felt like forever, Lance scrunched his face up in a cute display of disgust and issued an exaggerated, "Yuck!"

"His mouth is dirty," Keith said matter-of-factly.

Lance shot a glare at him, "I'm not dirty!"

"Yeah, right."

Lance's little hands balled into fists but before he had a chance to fight, Shiro interrupted them. He took Lance by the jaw and tilted his face up, "Let me show you."

Shiro leaned down, one hand on the counter beside Lance, the other holding the boy's jaw, and kissed him. It was hardly a peck on his tiny, spit-slick lips, but he quickly added more, pressed longer, firmer, more passionately. Lance let out a tiny peep but didn't move or try to turn away. He just stared at Shiro with his blue eyes open wide and little hands balled into tight fists at his sides. Shiro pulled away just enough to request Lance open his mouth.

When the boy's mouth opened, Shiro wasted no time dipping his tongue into the tiny cavern. It tasted like the Bisuko the kids had eaten at snack time. He ran his tongue around Lance's, gently attempting to coax him to mimic his movements. Lance's tongue stayed still but he made no attempt to back away, even when Shiro released his jaw in favor of stroking slowly up and down his inner thigh.

Shiro pulled away, leaving Lance's cheeks pink and small chest heaving, then turned to Keith and cupped his cheek in his hand. To his pleasure, Keith tilted his face into his palm. The boy opened his mouth unbidden so Shiro swooped in and plunged his tongue inside. The same Bisuko flavor, but less strong this time. Lance probably hadn't drunk his tea again. Keith had, the liquid having washed most of the taste from his mouth.

Keith's tiny tongue started to move against Shiro's in awkward, uncoordinated slides and pushes. Shiro sighed into his mouth, so pleased with the boy's eagerness that his fingertips were shaking. His cock throbbed in his pants, making his squirm to try and relieve some of the uncomfortable pressure. He was glad his uniform included a white apron; not only did it protect his clothes from paint and chalk stains, it also hid his erection relatively well. Enough so the boys wouldn't notice unless they knew what to look for, anyway.

He backed away from Keith and smiled at them both. They smiled back and his heart swelled - they were perfect, wonderful, his beloved boys. He leaned forward and hugged them both, pressing kisses across their soft cheeks and round foreheads. "You two are my best students."

Lance and Keith beamed at the praise, soft giggles escaping their lips as Shiro's stubble tickled their sensitive skin.

"Now it's your turn," Shiro instructed, slowly easing the boys faces together. Their eyes jumped back and forth between each other and Shiro, clearly unsure about kissing one another like Shiro had done. Lance squeezed his eyes shut and Keith's nose scrunched in disgust but both boys opened their mouths and let themselves be guided together.

Keith leaned forward, eyes open, and pushed his tongue into Lance's mouth. Lance cracked one eye open and slowly pushed his tongue forward to meet him, face twisting into a curious expression as he slid his little pink tongue across Keith's.

Shiro watched them intently, eyes hungrily devouring their stunted attempts to do what he had done. His hands wandered over their thighs and calves, fingers pushed up into the bottom of their shorts to paw and squeeze their little asses through their briefs.

They awkwardly pressed their faces together a moment longer before pulling away from one another.

Lance wiped his lips on his sleeve, "Gross!"

"The spit got cold!" Keith leaned down to wipe his mouth on the hem of his shirt.

"You both did a great job," Shiro laughed, using a dry paper towel to wipe their faces clean. He set them both on the floor. "Do you to want to go back outside and play?"

They both nodded enthusiastically so he waved them off, calling after them not to run in the hall as they bolted out of the room and back to their peers.

Shiro's cock felt like it was going to explode if he didn't do something about it soon. He ducked into the small bathroom stall and locked the door behind himself and ripped the apron off. Shiro leaned against the door in case the latch failed and unfastened his jeans, hands shaking, and freed his dick.

He held his shirt up over his stomach with his free hand, his right hand busy pumping his cock on rough, needy movements. He could still taste the Bisuko on his tongue, still feel their silky skin on his palms and smell the fresh scent of their sweat from playing outside in the spring sun. His fingertips had stroked along the crease where their supple asses met their thighs, tickled their flesh, come mere centimeters away from their dicks. Lance's glazed-over gaze, mouth slack with a little line of drool coming down the corner, cheeks a ruddy pink. And Keith! He tried so hard, so much effort to do his best, both of them were special, angelic, so fucking sexy-

Shiro bit his lower lip to hide his voice when he came, spraying thick ropes of come on the wall across from himself.

His hands fell to his sides and he stood there a moment, breathing harshly through parted lips and staring at the come glistening on the tiled wall with uncertainty. He was one of _those guys_. He could go to jail - in fact, he probably would. He hadn't hurt them, he hadn't even been overtly sexual with them, but in the eyes of the law it was all the same. It was Friday and their parents would be there to get them soon. It was only a matter of time until they told them - only a matter of time before the police were called and his life was over.

The rest of the hour passed in a haze. He used a few paper towels and some hand soap to clean his come off the wall and floor, then joined the class outside in time to catch Keith on his way out. The boy had waved a happy goodbye, one that Shiro returned with well-faked enthusiasm, and followed his mother out of the gate hand-in-hand. Lance was already gone, taken home by his grandmother like always. After the last few children climbed into their parent's cars and drove off, Shiro went about cleaning the building.

Allura spoke to him as they wiped up paint and organized toys and books, her usually soothing, sweet voice all but a dull hum in his ear in the wake of his anxiety. He laughed on cue, nodded, let out small sounds to show he was listening as he worked, but inside he was terrified.

When they were done and said their goodbyes (Allura had taken one of his hands in both of hers and squeezed, her mention of "Get some rest," as gentle as her touch) they parted ways and for the entire weekend, he stayed in bed.

 

* * *

 

Come Monday, Shiro was sweating.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Allura asked, pulling craft materials down from a shelf.

Shiro laughed it off, "I'm fine."

"If you're feeling sick, you should go home."

"I'm alright, I promise," he assured her with a big smile.

When the kids arrived Shiro wanted to throw up, but he swallowed it down and greeted them. He waved at a few parents in their cars and greeted parents that walked their children to the gate. And then, at nearly the same moment, two expensive cars parked in front of the building.

Lance and Keith had arrived.

Despite his heart hammering in his chest, Shiro kept his composure and waved to the boys as they exited their vehicles. Keith returned the greeting and Lance loudly cried "good morning!" despite his grandmother's scolding. Both boys ran through the gate to greet Shiro and all at once he knew he was safe.

The first half of the day was a joy. The children made craft instruments, sang songs and Allura read a book to them while Shiro went to prepare the nap room. The class ate lunch and then all of the children filed across the hall into the other room to sleep.

As the children were getting comfortable, Allura and Shiro stood together just outside of the room.

"You seem better," Allura said with a smile, pushing a stray lock of her long hair back behind her ear.

"I must have been tired," Shiro laughed. "Looks like the kids woke me up."

"It's hard not to feel energetic when they're around," Allura agreed. They both chuckled and then she continued, "Well, I'm off to lunch. I'll see you in a hour."

She turned and left, leaving Shiro alone. Normally he took care of paperwork or planned future activities but today, he had something far more important to do.

Shiro peeked his head into the nap room and called out to Lance and Keith in a whisper. A few other children opened their eyes to look but most of them quickly lost interest and went back to trying to sleep. Lance and Keith sat up and, once their eyes located Shiro peeking in at them, both grinned. He waved them over and they obeyed, both crawling out of their tiny futons and hustling quietly from the room to follow him back into the class.

He led them to the far corner of the room; it was a little mock room for the children to play house in, boxed off by shelves and various dress-up outfits on hooks. A plastic kitchen set sat against one of the "walls" and pressed against the real wall was a child-sized loveseat.

Shiro asked them to sit down and knelt in front of them. "Do you remember what we did last week?"

"We kissed!" Lance declared, hand shooting up after he'd already spoken.

"Yes, that's right," Shiro said. "Keep it a secret, okay?"

Lance's smile faded and he looked at Keith in concern, then back to Shiro. "Are we in trouble?"

Shiro shook his head and rested one hand on the boy's knee. "No, you're not in trouble, Lance. And neither are you, Keith. I promise.

"But I will be if you tell anyone," he said as simply as he could. He needed to make them understand. "Mr. Shirogane will get into a lot of trouble if you tell anyone that we kissed. If other adults find out, they'll make Mr. Shirogane go away. Do you want your teacher to go away?"

Lance and Keith shook their heads in tandem.

"No!"

"No way!"

A gentle smile spread over Shiro's face, "Can you keep a secret?"

The boys nodded.

"Good," Shiro sighed in relief, then his smile grew into a grin. "Do you want to do it more?"

 

. . . . .

 

Both Keith and Lance had their eyes open as they kissed. They were quick learners, Shiro mused, instructing them on how to properly operate their mouths.

"Come on, close those eyes," he said for the second time. Lance shut his but Keith was less sure. He cast a look at Shiro and the man nodded so finally, hesitantly, he closed his eyes.

"Good boys," Shiro praised, reaching out to stroke their smooth calves. His hands moved down to cup their tiny feet and give them an affectionate squeeze, then slid back over their thin ankles, calves, up to stroke their thighs. His fingertips brushed under the bottom of their shorts but he didn't push inside. Instead he moved his hands over their shorts, palmed along the edge of their crotches then moved higher to push their shirts up on their bellies.

Shiro leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Keith's softer, rounder tummy, then left a trail of light kisses across to kiss Lance's flat stomach. Lance laughed into Keith's mouth at the feeling of Shiro's lips and stubble sliding over his stomach and down to his inner thighs.

He continued his movements in slow, long passes, pressing his lips against every inch of exposed skin on their stomachs and thighs. One hand flipped their shorts open and tugged them down a few centimeters. Keith squirmed when Shiro's tongue slid over his thigh and slowly but surely, the boys' soft giggles became breathy gasps and small whimpers.

Shiro tasted Lance one more time, humming at the boy's salty flavor, and sat up. "That's enough kissing."

Lance and Keith pulled away from one another, their lips plump, pink, wet from their extended make-out session. Their cheeks were dusted pink and they were both breathing more heavily and, most importantly...

Shiro motioned toward the little tents in their briefs. Both the boys' eyes grew wide when they noticed they were hard.

Lance's shocked expression was quickly replaced with mirth. "Weird!" He cackled, using one hand to tap the rise in his underwear.

Keith watched the other boy toy with his erection before he finally turned to feel his own. "Why is my thing up?"

"That means you feel good," Shiro explained. He pulled his apron over his head and set it, folded, on the kitchen play center's counter. He unbuttoned his pants and shimmed them down his hips just enough to have room to move, then pulled his own cock out through the slit in his boxers. "See? Mine stands up too."

Lance looked between all of them and proudly declared, "Mine's second biggest."

Shiro's cock twitched at how casually the boy made such a lewd declaration. "Yes yours is. You're both such good boys."

He leaned in and kissed them both on the sides of their mouths, "Such good, horny little boys."

"What's horny?" Keith asked past the man's kisses.

Shiro cleared his throat awkwardly and pulled away. "Nothing, it's nothing. Don't say that word, it's a swear."

"Sorry."

"It's alright, it was my fault." He said, patting Keith on the head. He sat back and took his cock in his hand. "I'm going to touch myself, okay? I won't touch your private places but you can try to do what I'm doing, if you want. Is that okay?"

Both boys nodded, curious to see what Shiro meant. The man started to stroke in slow, controlled movements. More than anything he wanted to blow his load right then and there - god, he was to turned on he could barely think straight - but he didn't want to spook the boys. They didn't know what an aroused man was like; all those harsh movements, heavier breathing, and even vocalizations would probably make them think he was angry.

Shiro let out a soft, shaky sigh as he stroked himself, twisted his wrist and lavished the tip with attention. Both boys watched him quietly, eyes glued to his hand working his dick. Keith watched him intently then looked down at his own boyhood. His gaze moved back and forth from Shiro to himself a few times before he pulled his tiny dick from the hem of his underwear. He tried to wrap his fist around it but found it too small to hold properly, so instead he used his fingertips to softly rub at the sides of his prick.

"Good boy," Shiro breathed, eyes locked on the boy's hard little dick. He wanted to lean forward and suck that cute cock between his lips so badly it almost hurt.

Lance, upset at the lack of attention, tugged his shorts halfway down his thighs and pulled his dick from the slit in his briefs. He grabbed himself with his whole hand and despite the ill fit, he stroked himself in time with Shiro's movements.

"Very good, Lance," Shiro said, his free hand reaching toward his little brown cock but pulling away at the last moment. Instead of touching him, Shiro rested his hand on his own knee and focused on finishing himself off. He looked back and forth between them; their plump lips open as they gasped and moaned under their breath, hands stroking and fondling their petite dicks with increasing excitement. Lance's hips twitched up into his movements, whereas Keith stayed relatively still but his was breathing deeper and more rapidly.

Shiro pumped himself a few more times in quick, rough tugs. Both Keith and Lance stopped what they were doing when Shiro came, the man's sudden tense demeanor almost frightening them. Before they had a chance to get scared, Shiro's come sprayed out onto the floor in a thin, wet puddle. He swallowed the moan that threatened to escape and rode out his orgasm, slowly stroking himself through the aftershocks.

He wiped his hand with his apron, then used the frock to clean the come off the floor. Lance and Keith looked confused so he smiled gently, "Are you okay? Did that scare you?"

Keith shook his head and Lance said, "Are you hurt?"

Shiro laughed softly and tucked his soft cock back into his pants, "The opposite, actually. You two made me feel very good."

"We did?" Keith asked, perking up.

"Yes, you were wonderful!" Shiro assured them both, standing them up and helping them fix their pants and shirts. Once they were presentable, he spun them both around to face him. "You're both such good, good boys."

They beamed up at him and he wished he could stay in this room with them forever.

"This is a secret, remember?" He said, expression growing serious. "If you tell on Mr. Shirogane, I'll have to leave and we won't be able to play this fun game anymore."

He leaned down and pulled them both into a hug. Next to his left ear Keith said, "What is the game called?"

Shiro pulled back so he could look at them both. "Hmm... Let's call it Shiro Time."

 

. . . . . .

 

By the time he got the boys back in their futons, there was only twenty minutes left of their nap.

Shiro sat at the desk in the classroom with his head in his hands. If anyone found out what he did, his life was over. There was no way to explain it away as a misunderstanding. What had happened was clear-cut: he'd molested those boys. After years of denying himself to avoid trouble, after going out of his way not to work with kids in his age preference, he'd done it.

He'd done it by god, he'd do it again. He _wanted_ to do it again. He wanted to touch them, kiss them, stroke them, hug them and come as deeply as he could in their pretty asses.

Okay, sure, what he'd done was illegal. There was no arguing that; in the eyes of the law, he was a rapist. But he hadn't hurt them, right? He hadn't even touched them! Masturbating in front of them was probably pushing it, but he hadn't touched them. Kids touching themselves wasn't rape. Kids touching each other wasn't rape.

It was only logical what he'd done hadn't been rape either, right?

"It wasn't rape, but it wasn't good either," he muttered under his breath.

The boys were only five, Shiro thought. If he stopped their relationship right now, there was a good chance they'd forget it ever happened within a couple years.

"I just won't do it again," he said to himself. "Easy enough."

 

. . . . . .

 

After work when all the children were gone, Shiro and Allura stood together by the gate. They'd had their small talk and said their goodbyes and were ready to go their separate ways. Shiro nodded and turned to walk away but stopped when he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Would you like to go to lunch?" Allura asked. "On Sunday, I mean."

"I thought you'd never ask," A grin spread on his face. "I'd love to."


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, chin angled high and razor in one hand, and told himself he wouldn't do it again. He'd keep them at arm's length and slowly dissolve their bond.

Just the thought of it made his chest tight. Shiro didn't want to lose them. He knew they would be leaving soon to start kindergarten, but they still had a year together. Seeing them made his heart soar. He adored listening to them talk about the world, their imagined adventures. He loved reading to them, playing with them. Answering their endless barrage of questions - _why, how, what_ \- was never annoying like it could be with other children.

And, very suddenly, Shiro realized he was falling in love with them. He drug the razor down the bottom of his jaw. This was going to be harder than he thought.

 

. . . . . .

 

In the morning they ran from their cars as always, making a b-line to their favorite teacher. Shiro welcomed them, but he didn't pull them into his arms for a hug like he normally did. At morning snack he was happy to draw another child's name out of the bucket to pick his daily helper. The kid, a peppy little four-year-old girl, gave Shiro a reason to ignore those boys. She was young and clumsy so there were plenty of falls, tumbles and spills for Shiro to manage, leaving Keith and Lance in Allura's care.

During craft time, Shiro kept to the far side of the room away from the boys. He was kneeling beside a girl, gushing praise at the scribbled picture she drew and claimed, quite proudly, what it was meant to be: Allura and himself on a boat. Apparently the blue doodle to the left was the girl-child herself as the ship's captain.

"Shiro," Allura called, catching his attention. She was already halfway out of the room. "I've got to take a break, I'll be right back."

"No problem," Shiro assured her and she smiled. With a small bow she headed off down the hall to the bathroom.

Almost immediately after she'd gone, Lance's voice cut loudly through the room, "Give it back!"

"It was mine first," Keith's voice followed.

Shiro looked over at the boys and sighed deeply when he saw what they were fighting about: a glue stick. Lance was trying to take it away, practically climbing on the boy as he reached for the little tube. Keith had his body twisted in his blue plastic chair, arms out as far away from Lance as they could be to keep the glue to himself. The worst of it was the basket of extra sticks sitting on the table right in front of them.

"Lance, use a different stick," Shiro called out and was deftly ignored.

"Get off me!" Keith yelled, nearly falling out of his chair as Lance hopped and grasped at the glue.

"Gimmie it!" Lance demanded.

"It was mine first!"

"Boys, you need to share," Shiro called out again, finally standing up.

"No, you took it!"

Keith shoved him nearly off but Lance hopped forward again. He stood on his toes as he reached for the glue. "It's mine!"

"Shut up, stupid," Keith snapped.

"You're stupid!"

" _You're_ stupid!"

"Yeah, well, you kiss gross!" Lance yelled at the top of his lungs.

Shiro was across the room in an instant. Thank god Allura wasn't in the room or he'd be finished! He pulled them apart, sat them in their seats and kneeled between them.

"Go back to your crafts," Shiro called out to the other children, then turned his attention back to Lance and Keith. To them he whispered, "Kissing is a secret, _remember_?"

The glue stick rolled across the table, forgotten in the wake of their teacher's close attention, and both boys nodded.

"Sorry, Mr. Shirogane," Lance said and Keith echoed the sentiment.

"That's alright, but you need to remember, okay?" Shiro pushed. "You can't talk about kissing in class."

"Were those two up to no good again?" Allura asked, coming into the room and shutting the door behind herself.

"Just a little disagreement over the glue," Shiro chuckled, standing.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Shiro managed to deftly avoid the boys and there was no repeat of the glue incident to frazzle his nerves. He sighed happily; everything would go back to normal, and they would all be fine.

 

* * *

 

On Wednesday morning, the boys once again ran to Shiro for a hug in spite of him shirking their attempts for two days in a row. Despite the urge to pull them both up into a tight hug, Shiro only patted their heads in greeting as they ran around his knees. At morning snack he sat at a table across the room from them and he kept himself busy with the toddlers during outside time. When nap time rolled around and Allura was gone, Shiro wished the children a good sleep and started to leave.

He was halfway across the hall when a small hand grabbed hold of his apron's waistband. He turned his head to see Keith there, his chubby hand gripping the fabric without any motion to pull. Lance was behind him, staring up at Shiro with those big blue eyes.

"Do you need to use the toilet?" Shiro asked, gently moving Keith's hands from the fabric. He wanted to give those warm little hands a soft squeeze but he thought better of it and released him.

"We want to play Shiro Time," Lance spoke up first and Shiro almost choked on his own spit.

"It's nap time right now," he said, turning his eyes away from them. Looking directly at those angelic faces would ruin his ability to walk away. "Go back to your futons."

Shiro ushered them back into the room and once they were laying down, he went back across the hall into the classroom to work. He sat down at the desk and started sorting papers into piles: to be graded, complete, lesson plans and templates for what would eventually be handouts for the kids to take home to their parents.

Shiro tried to work but to no avail; the memory of those boys _asking_ him to touch them refused to be ignored. Keith's little hand had been so soft, and Lance's request so innocent. There was no way he could concentrate for the rest of the day with that winding around in his brain.

He cast a glance toward the door and, sure that no one would interrupt him (none ever did when he was working), he unbuttoned his pants and shimmied them down around his hips just enough to allow his cock out. It was already half hard and had been since Lance's request, despite his attempts to ignore it.

Shiro cast one more glance toward the door and inwardly wished there was a lock, then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He stroked himself slowly at first, giving himself time to get fully hard, then quickened his hand's movements. His mind wandered to his previous intimate moments with the boys then moved toward fantasies of a future he swore to himself could never come true. Keith under him, legs splayed and ass filled with cock. Lance riding him, those long legs helping him bounce in Shiro's lap. Shiro squeezed his cock harder and pretended it was them, their impossibly tight, tiny bodies greedily swallowing him up.

"Woah!"

Shiro jolted in shock, immediately releasing his dick and trying to hide the length from the intruder. He looked around, eyes trained up to find whoever caught him, and at first was confused until his eye caught a mop of brown hair just above the arm rest.

Lance stood on one side of the chair and Keith on the other, both boys' curious eyes going back and forth from Shiro's horrified face and his flushed, leaking cock.

"Why aren't you in your futons?" He demanded, his voice cracking from nervousness.

"Are you mad at us?" Lance asked.

Shiro's brow furrowed in confusion, "Why would I be angry with you?"

"You don't talk to us anymore," Keith said.

Shiro frowned. He should have known it wouldn't be so easy to pull his affection away after doting on them for so long. "I'm not angry, but you need to nap."

"You're playing Shiro Time without us," Lance pouted, reaching one hand over to poke the bulge of Shiro's cock hidden by his shirt.

"I'm sorry but-"

"I like Shiro Time," Lance whined.

"Let us play," Keith said. They clearly weren't going to take no for an answer.

"Fine," Shiro said slowly, pulling his shirt up to expose his dick. "But you need to keep it a secret, alright?"

Both boys nodded so despite his nagging guilt, Shiro resumed his hand's movements. It wasn't hard to regain his previous momentum now that he had the objects of his fantasies right there watching him intently. Shiro focused on finishing as quickly as he could, as if cutting it short would somehow lessen the wrongness of it, squeezing himself and pumping in short, rapid strokes until he came with a soft groan. Keith and Lance let out quiet sounds of awe at the translucent liquid splattered onto Shiro's apron.

"Why do you pee when you touch your thing?" Keith asked, reaching out to poke the cooling liquid.

"It's not pee, it's cum," Shiro explained, gently pushing the boy's hand away. He scooted forward in his chair to better pull the dirtied apron over his head.

"Can I cum out of my wiener?" Lance asked.

"No, you're too young," Shiro explained, folding the apron and setting it on the desk. "Only grownups do that. Also, don't say 'cum,' that's a swear."

Lance frowned, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Shiro assured him, petting the boy's hair. "Do you want to test and see if you can, just to be sure?"

Lance's face lit up, "Yes!"

Shiro stood up and after tossing his apron into the hamper he pulled the chair back away from the desk. "Alright Lance, sit here."

Lance did as he was told, throwing a very obvious smug look Keith's way at being allowed to go first. He plopped down on the seat, legs kicking gently over the edge as he waited for Shiro to tell him what to do.

"Can I take your pants off?" Shiro asked and Lance nodded. Shiro looped his thumbs into the hem of the boy's shorts and eased them down. He was surprised to notice his hands were not shaking. He chocked it up to having just came - his mind was more clear, the burning tendrils of lust having eased their grip. Shiro lifted Lance's light hips as he pulled the shorts down his thighs and off completely. He folded them and set them on the desk, then took hold of the boy's briefs and tugged them down.

The sense of clear-headed ease cracked as Lance's tiny, soft prick was exposed. While flaccid it was a puny thing, the same shade of brown as the rest of him. Shiro could not take his eyes off it, awed to see such an adorable cock away from a computer screen. He set the boy's briefs (their heat against his palm surprisingly erotic) folded atop his shorts. He rested his hands on Lance's knees and gently guided his legs apart, giving himself an unobstructed view of the boy's cute dick, his smooth little balls tight to his body, the puckered hole (still the same caramel shade as the rest of his skin).

"Are you ready?" Shiro asked. "This will feel really good, I promise."

Lance nodded, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

Shiro, sitting on his knees on the floor, leaned in to tentatively lap at Lance's dick. A short flick of his tongue had the boy jump, a tiny noise escaping the back of his throat at the sensation. His eyes aimed at Lance's face, Shiro licked him again, a slower, flatter pass of his tongue. He sucked the kid's cock between his lips, almost like a lollypop, smoothly finding a rhythm in his mouth's movements.

"Is it good?" He asked between sucks, searching Lance's flushed face with his eyes.

Lance nodded, hands balled into tight fists and teeth pressed against his lower lip. His voice was a soft tremble when he spoke, "Feels good."

Shiro smiled up at him, pleased with the boy's reaction. His little dick was hard, about the size of Shiro's thumb and just as thick. He was well-endowed for someone his age, Shiro thought as he pulled both the boy's cock and balls into his mouth at once. He massaged the boy with his tongue, released him, sucked and licked while his eyes occasionally glanced beyond Keith (who was watching intently) to check the door. Lance gasped, eyes closed, his thighs squeezing the sides of Shiro's head and hips twitching up toward the heat of his mouth. A soft cry escaped his lips and his body tensed as he came dry.

Shiro worked him through it and when Lance relaxed he released him and slowly eased him to the chair. The boy sat there sprawled out, his little chest rising and falling with huge breaths, cheeks a ruddy shade of pink and legs spread. His prick, wet with Shiro's split, twitched once and began to soften.

A dopey smile stretched over Lance's lips and he looked at his teacher, "More?"

Arousal shot through Shiro like electricity and he shook his head almost reluctantly, "It's Keith's turn, if he wants to try." He looked at the boy to his side and Keith nodded.

Shiro helped Lance stand up and get his clothes back on while Keith pulled his lower garments off and put them on the desk in a pile then climbed into the chair. When Shiro was done with Lance he instructed the boy to stand aside. He kneeled down and Keith spread his legs without being prompted. One of his hands held the armrest and the other was draped over his tummy. His dark eyes stared intently at Shiro. Despite his stoic expression, his gaze betrayed his nervous anticipation.

When Shiro's lips wrapped around his dick Keith's legs twitched in surprise but aside from that his demeanor stayed the same. Shiro worked his tongue around his little pink dick, stroking and teasing it with his mouth then pursing his lips around to suck. No noises escaped Keith's lips despite his dick hardening against Shiro's tongue and breathing getting faster. Shiro lapped at his taint, balls, up to suck his tiny cock between his lips. His hands moved under Keith's butt to raise the boy's crotch toward himself so he could save his neck the strain, paying close attention to be sure Keith was enjoying the feeling.

He met each upward push with his tongue, sucking more firmly as he lowered him down, the up-down motion slow and controlled. Keith's blush had spread up to heat his ears, his little chest raising and falling with quick gasps. The hand that was resting on his belly squeezing the fabric of his frock and hiking it up until his navel was just barely visible.

Shiro squeezed Keith's little ass as he worked, enjoying the pudgy flesh and silken skin against his palms. He wanted to press one fingertip against the boy's pink hole but he decided against it; just this alone was probably close to over stimulating to the boy's body. He did not want to push him too far, too fast, and make what was supposed to be a mutually fulfilling experience for them both into something unnerving, or even scary, to the boy.

Keith took considerably longer to come than Lance did. Shiro was all nerves, his eyes darting from Keith's cute face, to the clock, the door and back again. He was beginning to think Keith wasn't capable of it when the boy's breath hitched. His body tensed and Shiro's eyes widened in surprise when Keith pissed in his mouth.

Shiro's first instinct was to yank his head away but then he thought of the mess. Maybe he could say that the room smelled of piss because Keith wet himself and came in for help, but that would lead to questions. Questions Shiro didn't trust the kids to answer safely. He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed.

"Why did stuff come out for him!" Lance demanded.

Shiro pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The warm liquid in his belly felt strange. His cock was hard again and for a moment he considered convincing one of the boys to suck him, but he decided against it. He was already cutting it short by taking as much time as he did.

"He peed," Shiro finally said to Lance. "It happens to some kids when they cum."

"Gross," Lance said, scrunching his nose cutely.

"Sorry," Keith sounded sleepy.

Shiro helped Keith back into his uniform then looked at the clock - only a few minutes until nap was over. He hoped they wouldn't start getting grumpy later. There was no time for them to sleep and no good excuse for them to stay down longer. If Keith and Lance got fussy then Allura might ask why, and some other kid could easily say they went with Shiro during nap. What could he say then? He had the wetting excuse but he'd swallowed the mess.

So much for his supposedly quick thinking. He resigned himself to his fate. If he was exposed, that would be it, he would take whatever the courts had to throw at him. If that never happened, Lance and Keith would age out of his class at the end of the year anyway and transfer across the city to a kindergarten. Until then, Shiro decided to enjoy the short time they had together. He smiled down at them and they smiled back.

Shiro kneeled down and pulled them into a hug, "I'm sorry I wasn't paying enough attention to you. That was wrong of me."

"It's okay," Lance said from his place squeezed between Shiro's bicep and Keith's head.

"Will you boys help me wake up the other kids?"

"Yeah," Lance said and Keith nodded.

"Such good helpers," Shiro cooed, giving Lance's cheek an affectionate pinch. While they woke their classmates, Shiro ducked into the bathroom to use the small bottle of mouthwash he kept in a high cabinet for after meals.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Keith was back on his chair. This time Shiro hadn't masturbated ahead of time and he felt like his body was going crazy. Having his head between such a sexy five-year-old boy's legs, the kid's little dick twitching with need against his tongue, was beyond hot. His cock was achingly hard, poking up from his pants and occasionally smearing pre-come against the bottom of his shirt.

Lance watched from beside the chair impatiently, his shorts already off and set aside. "Hurry up!"

Keith ignored him, far too caught up in the sensations Shiro provided to worry about Lance's whining. Yesterday Shiro had attributed his quietness to the newness of the situation, but now he was starting to believe that was just how Keith was. His little chest rose and dipped with his breathing and occasionally his hips would twitch toward Shiro's waiting mouth but beyond that the boy didn't show his pleasure.

Shiro made a quiet sound of surprise when piss filled his mouth. He hadn't even realized the boy was about to come. So much for the bowl he had sitting on the floor for this exact problem. Shiro gave in and swallowed it; he would figure something out next time and, now that he knew to expect it, knowing that he was tasting the fruit of the kid's pleasure was surprisingly erotic.

"How about we try a pee break before this next time?" Shiro smiled up at the boy.

"Okay," Keith nodded and yawned. He let Shiro help him to his feet then took his folded pants and underwear in his arms. Shiro gently maneuvered him to the other side to make room for Lance. While Keith pulled his clothes on, Lance climbed onto the chair and flopped back, practically lying down with his legs hanging over the edge of the seat.

"Tell me if I do something you don't like, okay?" Shiro said, pushing the boy's legs apart.

"Okay," Lance said, giving Shiro a V sign.

Unlike Keith, Lance was easy to please and he made his enjoyment apparent. Within minutes Shiro had him panting, his hips twitching and tiny hands gripping Shiro's jet black hair. His whole body tensed for a moment, then slowly eased. Shiro pulled away, using one hand to push his hair back into place.

He smiled at Lance, "Good?"

Lance nodded and Shiro considered requesting oral for himself. But Lance looked sleepy, lying there enjoying his afterglow with a pleased look on his face. Lance's expression changed into something more serious and Shiro was about to ask what was wrong when urine arced from his soft little dick to the floor.

"Wh-what are you-" Shiro yelped, hopping to his feet as quickly as he could. Too late; his pant knees were already wet. He turned his attention back to Lance.

"Why did you do that?" He asked exasperatedly. He was not angry of course, Lance was just a kid, but he was not pleased either.

"You like it when Keith does it," Lance huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. A little way away, Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"It's not the pee that I like," Shiro said, picking Lance up and setting him away from the puddle. "I like that he came. You cum just fine, you don't need to do that."

"Sorry."

Shiro handed Lance's clothes to him, "Promise not to do it again?"

"Promise."

Shiro petted his hair, "Good boy."

Once Lance was dressed Shiro handed him a few folded sheets of paper towels, "Help me clean up."

"Why doesn't he have to?" Lance motioned toward Keith.

"It's our mess," Shiro replied, squatting beside the puddle. "Men take responsibility. You're a man, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Lance said through pursed lips. He dropped the paper towels into the puddle and watched the yellow color slowly engulf white.

"Keith, you can go back to your futon if you want," Shiro said.

Keith nodded, yawning, and started to leave.

"Hey Keith," Shiro called out after him.

The boy turned back to look at him, slowing his exit but not coming to a full stop.

"We're going to be learning how to make mochi outside after nap. Get plenty of rest."

Keith's face lit up. He loved playing outside and doing hands-on activities. Wanting to treat his precious little boy, Shiro had suggested making mochi to Allura a week ago. It was spring, after all. Sakuramochi would be a fun seasonal treat.

Shiro went back to cleaning. Lance was pulling wads of paper towels off the roll and dropping them on the puddle until his side was replaced by a soggy pile of yellowish pulp. Shiro grimaced. He would have just done it himself and do a better job, but this could be a learning moment for Lance: He made a mess, he should work to clean it.

"Good job, Lance," Shiro said despite the gross pile. "Thank you for helping me clean up. Go wash your hands then take a nap."

Lance let out an enthusiastic whoop at being relieved of his cleaning duty and ran off toward the door.

"In the bathroom so you don't wake the others!" Shiro called after him, the words slowing Lance into a jog and changing his trajectory toward the hall. He chuckled and finished wiping the last of the urine from the floor. At first he tried to lift the pile Lance left but it was dripping so, with a disgusted noise, Shiro dropped it back on the floor and went to retrieve a wastebasket.

He dumped everything - including his own wet pants - into it and pulled the bag out. He tied it tightly and set it aside, then went to the staff closet to find his extra pair of pants. Both he and Allura had extra sets of clothes in case a kid had an accident or got sick.

Once he was dressed and the garbage had been taken to the incinerator, Shiro opened a window and flopped back onto his chair to think.

How far was he willing to take this? Clearly it was too late to _stop_ ; if it ever got out he would be arrested and charged all the same, whether he quit his job and walked away now or played out the full year. At least this way he, Lance and Keith would have some fun. Besides, if the police dragged him away Lance and Keith would have some closure. If he vanished they would be confused, alone, feel abandoned and maybe even used with no way to know why he did what he did.

All in all, it was better he remained.

Which brought him back to the issue at hand - how far was he willing to go? How far _could_ he go? Personal boundaries aside, the boys were very small. Were their pelvic bones even physically wide enough? Shiro made a mental note to research the issue when he got home.

What about Keith and Lance's opinions? So far they hadn't protested to anything, but they had limits. With Lance it would probably be fairly easy to find his boundaries, but Keith was much more difficult. He wasn't as sexually expressive as the other boy, nor as easy to please.

_I'll have to help him feel more comfortable_ , Shiro thought. _I should be thinking about now more than the future anyway._

So what was their relationship, exactly? Shiro hesitated to call it _dating_ , they certainly never went out together. Was it _possible_ to date such young kids? He wasn't sure. A little older sure, at least he thought so, starting around seven probably. At five Shiro could not help but feel more like a caregiver than a peer.

Shiro looked out the window as he thought, watching the wind blow through the trees. One cherry tree was planted in the front of the building. Shiro found its pink hue calming.

He found himself thinking about their mouths. He wanted to feel their plump little lips on his dick but he was not sure they would be keen on it. Children were largely asexual, Shiro knew this. They enjoyed sexual sensations and explored one another's bodies in curiosity during secret games of doctor, but they did not urge to actually engage in reciprocal sex. That being said, from what Shiro had seen people say online, it was possible to train a child to engage. 

Shiro looked at the clock. He had about five minutes before Allura returned and started to wake the children. He pushed himself to standing and headed out of the classroom toward the kitchen to get the mochi ingredients.

 

* * *

 

The mallet hit the steaming rice with a dull _thwup_.

"Fold it," Allura instructed the kid beside her. She was helping one child handle the rice while Shiro did the heavy lifting on the mallet. He held it so it was a bit heavy for the kids, but never something they could not manage. He found it made them feel more like they were really doing it, so they felt more satisfied.

"Ready?" The boy Shiro was helping wield the mallet asked. The children each took turns first with the mallet then working the rice.

Allura and the chubby boy pulled their hands away, "Go ahead."

"Ready," Shiro said, easing the mallet higher. "Go!"

The kid swung down with all his might, driving the wooden mallet into the rice again. Allura and the chubby boy dipped their hands in a bucket of water then grabbed hold of the rice.

"Fold it."

"Ready, go!"

_Thwup._

The next child, a little girl with pigtails, replaced the boy Shiro was helping. The chubby boy went off to play and the boy Shiro had been helping took his place.

"Fold it."

"Ready, go!"

_Thwup._

Shiro noticed Allura looking at him so he smiled. She returned it, her pretty face lighting up. She looked particularly beautiful that day, Shiro thought. The way the sun played off her silver hair was particularly enchanting, like sparkles of light off freshly-fallen snow. It cascaded down her back, a few stray strands resting over her shoulders, elegant lines of white that lead his eyes down the length of her arm. Her hands were so gentle - when she helped maneuver the children, when she would press her palm to his forearm to give him an encouraging squeeze, even in the nearly regal way she moved - but they were also so strong and capable. Those delicate fingers held the child's tiny hands, pretty brown positioned over the pink-dyed rice, and eased them down against the warm grains. She carried the brunt of the work, much like Shiro wielding the mallet, her firm touch folding and pressing the rice while allowing the child enough room to work it too.

"Ready, go!"

_Thwup._

"Fold it."

"Ready, go!"

_Thwup._

Shiro thought about their impending date. It had been some time since he went out, while he was still in college he imagined, so he was rusty. Despite how often they spoke at work, the prospect of meeting her normally for an casual outing made him nervous.

_Thwup._

His attention was stolen when Lance took the pig-tail girl's place at the mallet. He looked up at Shiro and smiled, his lovely blue eyes shining in the sunlight. His little face was so cute! His little baby teeth were almost perfectly straight, his round cheeks pink from the sun's gentle heat, his cute little head just barely coming up to Shiro's hip.

Lance grabbed the mallet and Shiro softly covered the boy's hands with his own, savoring the feel of Lance's tiny hands against his larger palms. He eased his grip, letting the mallet sag until Lance's hands gripped it harder.

"Wow, it's heavy," Lance remarked.

"It's heavy and you're lifting it," Shiro congratulated him. "You'll be as big and strong as me soon!"

Lance's eye grew wide, "Really?"

Shiro nodded and Allura said, "Whenever you're ready."

"Ready," Shiro said, helping the boy lift the mallet. "Go!"

_Thwup._

After all the children had a change both hammering and folding, Shiro and Allura took over while the kids ran off to play. If they kept up their earlier pace, pounding the rice would have taken the rest of the day. Shiro felt a bead of sweat trickle down the back of his neck. It was cool enough outside but working the mallet for so long was tiring nonetheless. At least the time he spent at the gym was paying off.

Those hours were paying off in another way. Despite her attempts to be discreet, Shiro saw Allura's eyes traveling across his arms and chest. She looked almost mesmerized, Shiro thought with a small sense of satisfaction. He was not vain by any means, but he did put effort into his appearance. It was nice having someone so beautiful appreciate it.

"I think it's done," Allura said, stretching the mochi to check the consistency.

"Thank goodness," Shiro joked, setting the mallet on the ground beside himself. "I was starting to worry you'd work me to death."

"I'm sure you could handle it," Allura said with a smirk then turned to call the children back over to help.

 

. . . . . .

 

All the kids sat with their teachers on the grass eating sakuramochi ice cream. Allura sat on a blanket encircled by children. Her hands moved animatedly as she told them a story. Shiro chuckled from his place under the shade of a tree when she made a dramatic expression, her voice taking on a higher pitched, scratchy sound as she spoke the monster's lines.

Shiro took a deep breath, just enjoying the scent of fresh spring air, and slowly exhaled. Being here, tucked away from the bustle of the city with only the wind rustling through the trees, feeling the tender grass press against the palm of his free hand. Allura's voice floating through the air, followed shortly with cheers, giggles and excited squeals of children. It was like heaven. He bit into his mochi and enjoyed the cold sensation against his lips, the smooth texture of mochi and ice cream, the gently sweet flavor.

He checked his watch and stood, popping the last of the pink treat into his mouth. Allura noticed him so she stood up as well, telling the children to finish their treats and get ready to go inside. With Allura at the head and Shiro following behind the line of children, they filed back toward the building to clean up and get ready for the end of the day.

He was halfway into the building when Shiro realized Keith hadn't joined the line. He was so distracted thinking of Allura that he assumed a child in the front of the line was him but, after a closer look, he realized it was actually a girl.

Shiro looked across the grassy area and saw Keith across the way, kneeling down and looking at the ground. Just what was that boy doing, he wondered.

"Allura, go on ahead. I've got to get Keith," Shiro said before strolling across the yard toward where Keith sat.

"Alright, we'll just be getting cleaned up." Allura said, holding the door open for the children to file inside.

When Shiro got close enough, he could hear him muttering in frustration. "What's wrong, Keith?"

"Dropped it," Keith said without looking up.

As Shiro approached him his shadow cast long across the ground, the dark splotch sliding over the ground then up and over to shroud Keith. "You dropped your mochi?"

"Yeah," Keith huffed and Shiro saw the squished blob lying on the ground, pink cherry ice cream leaking out into the grass.

Shiro kneeled down beside Keith and stayed quiet a moment. Keith's little hands were balled into tight fists and his expression was tense, like he was struggling to hold a tantrum at bay. He had ice cream smeared across his cheek and lips and his hands were sticky with it. After a while Shiro spoke, "You're angry."

Keith nodded.

Shiro moved his hand between Keith's view and the ruined mochi, and once the he had the boy's attention he lifted his hand toward his face. Keith's eyes followed him instinctively. Now that Shiro had redirected his attention away from the stressor, he smiled gently. "It's okay to feel angry."

Keith stared at him in confusion. Knowing the boy's temper at his other school, Shiro assumed nobody had ever told him that. They treated his temper as something to be stamped down and destroyed. To Shiro, it was something to refine and control. Anger, when handled correctly, could become productive passion. He wanted that for Keith.

"I know you're angry, and that's okay," Shiro reiterated. "I get angry too sometimes."

"You do?"

Shiro nodded, "When I'm angry, I remember something my dad used to tell me."

Keith stared looked up at him, the mochi totally forgotten, his attention solely on his teacher.

"Patience yields focus," Shiro recited and petted Keith's hair when a look of confusion crossed the boy's face. "Do you know what that means?"

Keith shook his head.

"Well, it means that when you're angry, you should slow down. It's okay to be angry, it's okay to feel, but you can control how you use those feelings. If you wait, if you're patient, you can put those feelings to good use." Shiro explained.

Keith furrowed his eyebrows and thought about it for a while. Shiro stayed quiet, allowing the boy to parse meaning from his words. After a while, Keith seemed satisfied with his understanding. He looked up at Shiro and said, "I won't get in trouble?"

"For being mad?"

Keith nodded.

"Of course not," Shiro assured him, taking one of those small, sticky hands in his own. "I would never punish you for your emotions. Feelings aren't good or bad, Keith. Only actions can be."

Shiro glanced toward the school and, sure everyone was inside, he pressed his lips to Keith's knuckles.

"These hands," he said, kissing them again. He let his tongue poke past his lips and run over the warm flesh. "Are so sweet, just like you."

"That's because there's ice cream on them," Keith giggled at the silliness of what Shiro had said.

"Even without it, they're sweet," Shiro mused, fanning the boy's finger's out. He slipped his little index finger into his mouth and sucked the ice cream from it, relishing the sticky, sweet and salty flavor.

Keith laughed, "That feels gross."

Shiro released the boy's finger and, with one more glance at the school, he leaned forward and licked the sweetness from Keith's lips. He placed a tiny peck of a kiss there and backed away. When he stood up he gently pulled Keith up with him.

"Are you still angry?" He asked.

"No," Keith said, looking down at the mochi. Ants were already crawling across it.

"That's good to hear," Shiro said, smiling down at him. They started toward the school so Keith could get cleaned up.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Remember to KUDOS, COMMENT, and SUBSCRIBE for updates!


End file.
